


Staying Alive

by Dontatmethanks2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, F/M, Major Character Injury, Prompt Fic, levihan - Freeform, protective Hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontatmethanks2/pseuds/Dontatmethanks2
Summary: Everything seemed to be going fine…until she was pulled from her thoughts by the sudden sound of growls. Hange froze and made her way towards the counter to check her surroundings and immediately ducked behind it once she saw a horde of walkers coming from the food court area-
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Erwin Smith, Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë & Nanaba, Hange Zoë/Levi, Levi & Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Staying Alive

She was in idiot. 

An absolute fucking moron- and if anyone were to say it to her face at this very moment she would wholeheartedly agree.

Hange cursed lowly under her breath as she clutched her battered wooden baseball bat to her chest tightly. Her chest was heaving, partly from exhaustion, adrenaline and fear. You see the twenty-four year old brunette was in a predicament that will determine wether or not she would live. Her and her group of survivors were on a supply run, the plan was to infiltrate a superstore that was near their base and collect whatever they could carry without weighing themselves down if they needed to flee quickly.

It was simple enough right?- A quick get in and get out?...Oh how they were very wrong.

Everything was going well at first for the five of them, Hange, Levi, Mike, Nanaba and Erwin. They took the van that they managed to start a week ago to the superstore, strapped with their weapons and bags they managed to pick off the few walkers that were ambling around outside before quickly slipping inside.

They decided to split up since the superstore was two floors- which was probably their first mistake, but at the moment it seemed like a good idea to cover more ground. Mike and Nanaba took the second floor and Levi, Hange and Erwin took the first floor. Hange immediately made a beeline for the pharmacy which happened to be near a food court area, while Erwin and Levi took to looking for any sort of tactical gear or weapons, Mike and Nanaba went for toiletries and food.

Hange quickly made her way over to the pharmacy with a bit of a pep in her step, swinging her wooden bat in her hand as she walked. The bespeckled brunette had to hop over the counter since the gate to get behind it was locked. 

She slung her backpack off and started to sort through the medication that was left, mainly dumping antibiotics, painkillers and sleeping pills into her bag; all the while she was humming lowly to herself in deep concentration.

Everything seemed to be going fine…until she was pulled from her thoughts by the sudden sound of growls. Hange froze and made her way towards the counter to check her surroundings and immediately ducked behind it once she saw a horde of walkers coming from the food court area and shuffling their way over. The brunette pressed her back against the counter with widened eyes and tried to make as little noise as possible. Big brown eyes scanned the back area of the pharmacy to see that there was no exit and mentally cursed before peeking over the counter to see that it was now completely surrounded by walkers who groaned and growled while snapping their rotting teeth at the air. She ducked back down and clutched her bat tightly to her chest as she cursed herself once more.

Fucking idiot- there was no way she could signal the others with bringing any attention to herself, she had no idea where they were at this point.

With a shuddering breath, Hange willed herself to calm down so she could think of a way to get herself out of this predicament. Glancing around she weighed out all the variables; a hoard of walkers were blocking her only exit, she only had a bat to defend herself, and the others presumably didn’t know what was happening. She nodded to herself and glanced over at the metal racks that held the various bottles and boxes of medication, letting her eyes trail down, she noticed that they were not bolted to the floor and suddenly it was like a light bulb went off in her head. 

The woman took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before grabbing her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder, and quickly crawled over to the racks. Looking over at the horde, she mentally crossed her fingers that her plan would work before grabbing onto one of the racks and pulling it towards her and effectively causing it to tip over. Hange quickly rolled away so it wouldn’t crush her, and watched as it made a loud crash against another rack which teetered and slammed against the wall it was facing. The mess she made attracted the walkers but also created a blockade between her and them, she also hoped and prayed that the noise would at least notify Levi and Erwin. 

Levi was at the camping section of the store, which was not too far from the pharmacy. He had managed to find a few cheap flashlights and first aid kits, as well as a pack of hunting knives. After stuffing all his finds into his backpack he ran into Erwin as he exited the camping area.

“Find anything good?” The blonde asked and he nodded.

“You?” Erwin nodded as well.

“Was able to find some walkies, maybe we can find some radio channels to see if there’s any updates.”

Levi hummed in agreement as he looked around. “Where the fuck is four-eyes?”

Erwin blinked and glanced around before opening his mouth, when suddenly there was a loud deafening crash that caused both men to stiffen in their spots.

“What-“

“That was was coming from the direction of the pharmacy..” Erwin mumbled, and Levi didn’t need to be told any more for him to bolt towards the pharmacy with the blonde hot on his heels.

“Levi, hold on-“ Erwin called out to the shorter man as he rounded a corner and was met with the sight of a sizable horde of walkers that surrounded the pharmacy, some even managed to climb over the counter. Levi’s heart froze at the sight and Erwin had to drag him back behind the corner himself. The raven struggled and pushed at him in an attempt to go look for Hange.

“Let go of me you fucking ape- Hange said she’d be over here!” His face was flushed in anger, his steel colored eyes were wild and frantic and his nostrils flared. But Erwin wasn’t phased by this, he knew Levi long enough to know how to calm him down.

“Levi- Alright, Levi, calm down. I know she said she’d be here but Hange is smarter than a bunch of mindless undead bodies, give her the credit. For know we have to avert their attention from the pharmacy in case she’s in there.”

Levi blinked and let himself calm down before nodding. “…Okay, alright. Let’s do that.”

Erwin gave him a reassuring grin and clasped his shoulder firmly. “After you.” 

The raven’s thin dark brows furrowed as he squared his shoulders and whipped out his combat knife before rounding the corner and yelling out to the horde and banging on the nearest wall.

“Oi! Over here you ugly fucks!” 

Erwin joined him, pounded on the wall and yelled out at the top of his lungs, his big booming baritone voice bouncing off of Levi’s. The two of them easily gathered the attention of the horde, they turned and started shuffling towards the them, some limping, crawling and dragging their feet as they snapped their teeth at them. Levi immediately went to town on them, slashing stabbing and bashing their skulls in with the speed of a cheetah, while being as lethal as striking cobra. Erwin followed suit, being a powerhouse himself, he used an axe to split open their skulls as if they were just a bunch of coconuts.

Hange remained in a sitting position on the floor as she waited, keeping her body tightly curled up into a ball and pressed against the furthest wall so none of the walkers who poked their arms and heads through the small gaps of the barricade could grab a part of her. The brunette kept herself calm by reciting different formulas in her head that she’d remembered from her days in her college laboratory before the world went to shit. 

“Formic acid…methanol…Ben-“ she froze when she suddenly heard yelling and banging.

Straining her ears she perked up and sat up on her knees to peer through the rails of the barricade. The banging and yelling became louder when another booming voice joined in and she immediately knew who the belonged to. She let out a relived laugh and a beaming smile when she saw that the horde was dispersing away from the pharmacy.

“Knew it..” Hange muttered and gripped her bat in determination, swinging at the heads of the few walkers that were left before climbing over the barricade and hopping over the counter. She continued to swing and batter more walkers, not minding the back splatter of blood that rained onto her face and clothes, Levi would bitch about it later but she’d happily listen to it rather than being eaten alive by any of these fuckers.

“Hey shorty! Eyebrows! It’s about time you guys showed up!” The woman called out as she swung once more and let her bat connect with a walker’s skull with a wet crack.

As soon as Levi heard Hange’s voice, he almost melted with relief, but he didn’t stop picking off the walkers that came at them. He spotted the bespeckled brunette a few feet away, bashing away at the undead with a maniacal grin spread onto her bloodied face. Without thinking twice he pushed his way to her, beating and slicing away. He didn’t even flinch when a few spurts of blood splattered onto his cheek when he pulled his blade free from a skull.

“Hange!” He called out and she met his gaze, waving at him happily.

“Levi!-“ Her doe eyes widened when Erwin yelled his name and Levi was suddenly jumped by a walker who grabbed him by his hair and shoulder and yanked him back to try to bite at his neck. The raven grunted and flipped his blade around in his hand, plunging it backwards into the eye-socket of the walker. He pulled it out and let the body hit the floor and stumbled back before being attacked again, this time by two of them. Hange called out to him and fought her way over. She managed to yank one of them off of him and ram her bat through its skull. The brunette whirled around to see Levi wrestling against two more, one of them managed to get a strong grip onto his arm, the one that was holding his blade, and imbedded its rotting chiseled teeth into the skin of his forearm. 

“No!” Hange screamed in horror and smashed her bat against the skull of the walker who bit Levi, she didn’t stop there, once it fell she straddled its body and beat at its head in fury, getting bits of brain matter and shards of skull onto her clothes and hair.

Erwin emerged from that last of the walkers, followed by Mike and Nanaba who were also covered in walker bits and blood, he ran over to Levi who was kneeling next the floor in shock as he stared as the bite mark on his arm.

The blonde didn’t think twice with his decision. “Hange, hold him down!”

Hange blinked and scrambled to her feet, glancing at Levi’s arm and then tearfully glancing at Erwin.

“I-..” Her voice failed her and her legs trembled beneath her, she couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

Mike suddenly pushed past them and slammed Levi into a laying position on the floor, effectively holding him down.

“What the fuck-“ Levi’s usually emotionless eyes widened in shock as he tried to break free. “The hell are you doing?!”

“Wait Mike, Erwin! What are you doing?!” Hange shrieked and moved for help Levi but was held back by Nanaba who whispered comfortingly to her as she cried.

“It’s okay, it’s alright- Hange.”

Erwin kneeled down beside Levi who glared up at him, the blonde could tell he was afraid , he usually lashed out violently when he was scared. 

“Erwin you fucker-“ The taller man didn’t even give him a chance to finish, he kept his face hard as he cleaned off his axe and held Levi’s bitten arm out, raising the axe into the air and striking it down hard into the juncture of his elbow. Once, twice was enough to separate the infected part of his arm clean off. The scream the was ripped out of Levi made everyone wince, Hange clamped her hand over her mouth as she collapsed onto her knees.  
“Hange, we need you!” Erwin called out to her as he pulled out a bottle of alcohol from his backpack and unscrewed it before pouring a generous amount over Levi’s gaping wound. He muttered numerous apologies as the raven growled and groaned in pain, eyelids fluttering as his eyes rolled back.

“No- Levi, stay with us!!” The blonde shouted and slapped at Levi’s face. It was enough to get the shorter man to grunt and refocus his eyes towards the ceiling.

“I-I’m fine..ngh.” He muttered weakly, pale face contorting under all the pain.

Hange dropped at his side and unzipped her back pack. “I need a-a medkit or- or-“ Erwin thrust Levi’s backpack at her and continued to assist Mike with keeping him still. The brunette practically ripped into the bag to pull out the kit and started to work quickly to wrap what was left of Levi’s arm up so he wouldn’t bleed all over the place.

“I-I’ll- “ She paused to swallow thickly and let out a shuddering exhale. “I’ll have to cauterize the wound properly back at our base, but for know this will do.” 

Erwin nodded and got up to his feet. “Aright everyone to the van, let’s get him home, we got what we needed.” He then proceeded to lift Levi onto his feet with Mike’s help, and guided him towards the exit. Hange and Nanaba followed after them with the bags.

Once everyone was piled into the van, Erwin peeled out of the driveway and headed back to their base. Mike sat in the front with him and Hange, Levi and Nanaba were in the back. The injured ravenette was being supported by Hange with his head resting on her shoulder, groaning in pain every time he was jostled. The brunette ran her hand through his sweat dampened hair in an attempt to soothe him.

“You’re going to be okay Levi, I promise…” she whispered into his ear as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a water bottle and a searched for a bottle of painkillers and antibiotics. After reading the labels she poured out a couple of the tablets into her hand while trying not to jostle Levi too much.

“Here, come on, you need to take these.” Hange urged him and pressed the medication into his hand. He obeyed and dropped them all into his mouth without complaint before taking the water bottle she offered him and chugging them down.

“Good job, you’re doing good.” She praised him as she took the now half empty bottle back and put it away.

“Don’t..fucking baby me shitty glasses..” Levi grumbled weakly as he rested his head once more on her shoulder.

“I know, I know- I’m sorry..” she whispered and glanced out the window as they drove back home.

Hange sighed as she cleaned up her utensils and wiped up the blood that was left on the table that they used for the cauterizing session that they did on Levi. She managed to do the procedure quickly and without any hiccups, and now Levi was wrapped up in bed asleep with the help of a few sleeping pills.

Once she finished cleaning up the mess, she let herself collapse onto a chair and stared up at the ceiling.

“You did good.”

Hange rolled her head forward to glance up at Erwin who leaned against the doorway , she hummed in response. He turned to leave but she stopped him with her next words.

“I thought you were going to kill him back there…for a quick fleeting second I thought you were going to kill him.”

The blonde stood there quietly with his back facing her for a minute before taking a deep breath and turning to face her.

“I did what I thought was best, he might hate me for it later but I’ll live with it. I’d never be able to forgive myself if I let him become like those things.”

She nodded slowly and sighed. “Neither could I..”

Erwin walked over to Hange and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and a pat. “Go to him, get some rest, he’s gonna need to see your face when he wakes up.”

When the brunette nodded and got up he said a goodnight before walking of rocks his own room. Hange made her way over to the room her and Levi both shared and slipped in quietly. He was deeply asleep on the bed where she left him, the covers were tucked in comfortably around him and his bandaged hand rested above them. Slowly, the bespeckled woman removed her soiled clothes and changed into just an old baggy t-shirt, before letting her hair down and removing her glasses. After changing she made sure to wash her face one more time for good measure before carefully slipping into bed next to Levi.

Hange let herself watch him sleep for a moment, he would almost look dead if it wasn’t for the telltale sign of his chest slowly rising and falling as he breathed softly. Blinking away the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, she gently stoked his pale cheek. This caused the raven to stiffen ever so slightly, before relaxing and nuzzling his face into her hand. She chuckled softly pressed her lips to his forehead, holding him close while being wary of his injury.

“..you won’t be alone okay? I’ll help you through this, I promise.” Hange whispered mostly to herself as she raked her lithe fingers through his inky locks, soothing him with her touch as he slept.

“You’ll be okay, we’ll be okay..”


End file.
